


A step further

by Laulink



Category: Sweet Enchantments (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, don't worry there's a bit of context for the AU and the piece itself at the beginning, set in an AU of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laulink/pseuds/Laulink
Summary: I tried to imagine what MC and Emeril's first time could be like, then put it in an AU of mine because I liked the outfit I gave MC there, and that's the result.I thought up the AU and wrote the script of this piece before season 3 came out (I haven't read it yet btw, gotta get back to it), so if there's anything non-canon compliant, that's mostly why.Enjoy !
Relationships: Emeril Everbloom/MC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	A step further

In this story, MC (Selena) is a half magician, but quite strong, even among full-blooded magicians. She grew up in the magical world, going to the human one from time to time to see her human mother, but was mostly raised by her magician mother and one of her friends who was also Selena’s godfather. When she turned 15, she entered a high school that would prepare her to be an officer and joined the army after her graduation to be like her godfather and protect the magical world. In just 3 years, thanks to her strength, power and intelligence, she rose to the title of Commander of a small unit that soon became one of the most elite troops in the army. But the government, more precisely the Council that governs the magical world, figured out she was only a half and decided to ban her to the human world, sealing her magic and memories away. However, a couple of years after Selena had been banned, her mother, a politician, got on the Council and managed to convince them to give Selena her magic and memories back, as she was one of their best officers and the threat of the Revolution Marcel Everbloom is trying to organise scares them shitless. So Selena was given her memories and her magic back and she’s been trying to track Marcel down ever since.

She also got a new outfit after going back to the army : sky blue button-down shirt, golden waist-coat, black pants, leather boots, dark blue coat and a golden cape attached to her left shoulder.

* * *

Selena stretched her arms while letting out a yawn. The day had been long and exhausting : ever since Marcel had reappeared, Selena, her godfather and the rest of the elite guard had been working to catch his rebel group before it could start a revolution. Unfortunately, the elusive magicians had managed to stay one step ahead of them for the past two weeks and the army was left with no way to stop the rebels.

All this stress and tension was exhausting her bit by bit, day after day, and the only thing that could help her recover were the arms of her beloved. Selena smiled softly at the thought of Emeril’s smile and welcome home kiss. She couldn’t wait to see her girlfriend and hug her close.

Emeril was doing surprisingly well considering her lover was tracking down her twin brother. Selena’s heart always tightened when she thought about it : she hated putting Emeril in a position where she needed to choose a side. But Marcel didn’t help either : he had tried to guilt-trip his sister into using her mood magic to help him in one of his operations and raised his fist to punch Emeril when she refused. Selena didn’t regret the kick she gave him in return one bit : she’d do it a thousand times over if it meant protecting Emeril, even from her own flesh and blood.

Entering the familiar café, Selena was surprised to find the place empty and all the lights turned off. She checked her watch and clicked her tongue : she hadn’t realised it was so late. Surely, everyone was already in bed. Sighing softly, she went up the stairs and down the hallway toward Emeril’s room, hoping her girlfriend was still awake so she could steal a kiss before they went to sleep.

Selena silently opened the door, just enough to see the light in the room spill in the hallway. She smiled : Emeril was still up. Opening the door wider, she stepped in, still making sure to stay silent so she could have a chance to surprise her girlfriend.

Emeril was sitting on her swinging bench, looking out the window while brushing her hair. Selena was always amazed by how beautiful it was : the changing colour of an opal, reflecting light in a thousand different ways depending on the angle the sun’s rays hit it, iridescent glow drawing the eye every time Emeril turned or shook her head. Its softness could only be compared to that of silk and Selena loved threading her fingers through it, especially on the rare occasions, like tonight, where Emeril let it loose and straight instead of up in her usual twin drills.

With steps as light as a feather, Selena approached her girlfriend from behind, bending down so that Emeril wouldn’t see her reflection in the glass of the window. As she got closer, Selena realised Emeril was humming the bubbly tune of her new favourite song. Selena couldn’t help but smile : Emeril had such a beautiful singing voice, it was such a shame she only indulged in her love for songs when she was alone. Selena was tempted to stay still and just listen to her girlfriend’s angelic voice for a bit longer, but her desire to hug her lover close and lose herself in her embrace won out and she resumed her advance.

When she was just a dozen centimetres away from the daydreaming beauty, Selena held her breath, closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around Emeril’s waist in one smooth motion. She heard Emeril gasp and felt her resist the hug, trying to turn around to face her assailant. Selena let out a laugh, happy to have surprised her girlfriend.

“Selena ! You almost scared me out of my skin !”

Selena could only laugh more as Emeril lightly smacked her arm in retribution for her little prank, making her lover huff in indignation. To appease the pouting beauty, Selena leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss, murmuring against her lips :

“Sorry, love, you just looked so peaceful, I wanted to tease you a little.”

Selena leaned back just enough to press her forehead against Emeril’s, gazing lovingly at her girlfriend’s mesmerising eyes. She would never get tired of losing herself in them, getting so absorbed she almost didn’t notice her girlfriend’s pout hadn’t entirely subsided.

“Not only do you come back late, but on top of that you play a prank on me. I am tempted to make you sleep on the bench tonight.”

Selena smirked at that.

“Come now, love, you know that would be as much a punishment to yourself as it would be to me. How about letting me make it up to you instead ?”

Emeril blushed at the offer and her girlfriend’s suggestive look. Selena didn’t wait for an answer, instead bringing her lips to Emeril’s again for a gentle kiss that soon led to another, then another, each one getting more and more passionate. As their kisses grew more heated, their hands started traveling across the other’s body, caressing her back or getting tangled in loose strands of hair. After a few moments, they broke apart to breathe a little, but kept their foreheads pressed together. Selena smiled to Emeril and offered her one last, almost chaste kiss, then withdrew entirely, putting some distance between them.

The two were growing closer each and every day, whispering words of love to each other before sleep every single night, but ever since Selena’s memories of her youth had been brought back and she rediscovered her magic and identity in the magical world, an invisible wall had placed itself between her and Emeril. Selena knew it was normal for things to be awkward for a while : Emeril and her were discovering that her entire past had been a lie and she was a different person from the girl Emeril had met in the human world. Some of her quirks and preferences had found their explanation in her previous life, but others had just appeared, brought forth by memories of an education she had forgotten about for so long, her humour turning dry when she was with her godfather, her demeanour changing ever so slightly when facing her soldiers. Selena was still herself, but a new facet of her had been unlocked and they both needed time to adjust to it. Hence why they kept some distance between each other : Selena didn’t want to push Emeril for more when her girlfriend was still figuring out how she felt about the whole situation.

But sometimes, her hormones would just take over and turn her into a hot ball of need and desire for Emeril’s plush lips, her soft skin, her beautiful chest, the supple flesh of her thighs, the heavenly sound of her voice moaning her name as she-

Selena blinked, coming back to the real world and her girlfriend’s questioning gaze on her. She gulped down and stood, facing away from Emeril to try and compose herself. She didn’t want Emeril to realise what was going on in her head, so she needed to calm down and act like normal. Yeah. Normal.

“Sorry for being so late though.” she started as she made her way across the room to take off her boots and put them near the door. “The meeting with my godfather lasted for way longer than I thought it would. But tomorrow I will help train the new recruits, so there’s minimal risk of running late again.”

She turned around to face Emeril, feeling more comfortable now that she was talking about something other than her growing desire for her lover, but was surprised to find said girl standing in front of her, expression conflicted.

“Emeril ? Is something wrong ?”

Instead of answering, Emeril stepped forward, closing the distance between them, and hugged her tight, burying her face in the crook of Selena’s neck. Surprised, Selena could only return the hug, caressing her hair and back, hoping to appease whatever it was that suddenly tormented her girlfriend.

“Love ? What’s going on ?”

Emeril shook her head, then looked up at her with a small smile.

“It’s nothing. I just missed you. I was afraid I would fall asleep before you came back.”

Selena wasn’t entirely convinced, but still smiled at that. Her girlfriend was the sweetest being on the planet and she thanked the Gods every day for letting her meet her adorable angel. She leaned down for a small kiss, but Emeril wound her arms around her neck, keeping her close as she deepened it. Selena let out a sigh of pleasure and hugged Emeril closer, feeling the heat between them grow more intense by the second. They broke apart after a moment to breathe and Selena took the opportunity to trail small kisses down Emeril’s jaw and neck, sucking and nipping at the soft skin, but being careful not to leave a mark. Emeril rewarded her with a small whine and ragged breaths, fingers gripping the cloth of her coat. Selena let out a groan, surprised at how guttural and full of desire it sounded. She tried to back away, put some space between them, but Emeril kept her firmly in place, one of her hands leaving Selena’s shoulder to go to the back of her head, fingers tangling in the curly hair as she brought Selena’s head back to her neck, murmuring :

“Please, don’t stop.”

Emeril’s voice had never been so low. Selena felt a fire ignite in her abdomen, the most primal part of her brain screaming at her to comply with her lover’s request, give her everything she wanted and more. Shaking her head slightly, trying to think of anything other than how she wanted to push Emeril on the bed and show her what else she could do to her, Selena brought her lips to Emeril’s ear to murmur in turn :

“Aren’t you going to get bored if I just keep kissing your neck ?”

… Alright, so she DIDN’T mean to make it sound like that, but she was really in no state to think clearly anymore. She felt Emeril shiver against her before leaning back just enough to look her in the eye. She was blushing and worrying her bottom lip, which of course only made Selena desperately wish to cover it with her own. She was so focused on Emeril’s mouth that she almost missed her next few words.

“I… would like you to… kiss me other places too.”

Selena blinked once. Twice. Noticed the faint blush on Emeril’s cheeks. The way she avoided looking her in the eye. Selena had an idea of what Emeril meant, but she didn’t want to assume.

“Emeril ? What do you mean by that ?”

Emeril’s blush deepened and she turned her head away, refusing to make eye contact with her girlfriend. Selena brought a hand up to cup her jaw and bring her gaze back to her.

“Hey, it’s ok. It’s just me, see ? You don’t have to feel embarrassed.”

Emeril finally looked at her, cheeks still flushed and teeth gnawing at her bottom lip again. Selena didn’t resist the impulse this time : she leaned down to capture Emeril’s lips with her own and save it from Emeril’s harsh treatment, gently caressing her lover’s mouth with her own. When she pulled back, Emeril seemed a bit calmer and gave her a small smile. Selena brushed their noses together, earning a laugh from her girlfriend. A small accomplishment, but it made her smile all the same. Emeril took a deep breath while winding her arms loosely around her neck, Selena’s own arms circling her waist.

“I just… I’ve been thinking about it lately, and I think I’m ready to go… further, with you.

\- Are you really sure that’s what you want ? You don’t have to force yourself if you’d rather wait.”

Emeril shook her head, smiling sweetly.

“Thanks, but I’m sure about it. I love you, and I feel ready. I want this.”

Selena smiled, heart overflowing with love for her girlfriend and wondering, once again, what she had done in her past lives to get lucky enough to meet Emeril and win her love. Pressing her forehead to Emeril’s and gazing into her eyes, Selena reminded her :

“If there’s anything I do you don’t like, tell me. If you don’t want to continue, or if you want to go slower or do something differently, tell me as well. The most important thing if we do this is that you feel good and comfortable, ok ? If, at any point, you’re uncomfortable or change your mind, I want you to tell me. I don’t want to hurt you, in any way.

\- Don’t worry,” Emeril said, kissing her softly, “I know you never would. And I promise I’ll tell you if something bothers me.

\- Good then.” Selena sighed before pressing her lips to Emeril’s a bit more firmly.

The kiss was intoxicating. Selena knew, deep in her heart, that she would never get tired of kissing Emeril, of the taste of her lips, of the soft sighs and moans she would let out occasionally, of the feeling of their bodies pressed against each other. Selena caressed Emeril’s lips with her tongue, gaining access to her mouth almost instantly, their tongues joining to dance together and drawing a moan from Emeril. As they kissed, Emeril’s hands came to rest on Selena’s shoulders, then lower to grip the lapels of her coat. Selena smiled into the kiss : it wasn’t the first time her girlfriend did that and she started to think she had a thing for Selena’s new uniform. Curious to know if she was right, she pulled back just enough to murmur against Emeril’s lips :

“You really like that coat, huh ?”

Emeril blushed and looked away for a second, then back to Selena and took a deep breath.

“Yes, but… I think I’d like it better off of you.”

Selena’s eyes widened at the bold statement, then softened as Emeril’s cheeks got even darker. With a small laugh, she leaned down to whisper in Emeril’s ear :

“Take it off, then.”

Emeril squeaked and Selena couldn’t help but snort, which earned her an annoyed pout from her girlfriend. After an apology and a kiss on the cheek to earn forgiveness, Selena led Emeril’s hands back to her coat and let her girlfriend push it off of her shoulders. It fell to the floor and Selena sent it flying to the coat-hanger with a twist of her wrist before focusing back on Emeril. She brought her hands to Emeril’s neck to undo the bow around her collar, then down her back to do the same to the ribbon around her waist. Once that was taken care of, Selena’s hands travelled farther down, gripping Emeril’s nightgown and pulling slightly to signify she wanted to take it off. She stopped to ask Emeril :

“Is this ok ?”

Emeril nodded, cheeks flushed as she played with the collar of Selena’s shirt. Selena gave her a small kiss on the nose, earning a giggle, then gently pulled on the cloth in her hands, higher and higher, revealing more and more of her girlfriend’s body underneath. After a moment, the nightgown was pulled off entirely and Selena took a second to drink in the sight of her lover in her underwear.

Emeril was _gorgeous_. There was no other word for it. Every part of her was beautiful, from her soft skin to the curve of her hips, including her neck, her chest, her thighs… Selena felt like she could write an essay about Emeril’s beauty and still have things left to say.

Her staring was interrupted by Emeril stepping closer again, pressing herself against her girlfriend. Selena gulped, noticing how Emeril’s chest was pushed up by her position against Selena, and realised that having Emeril in her underwear might actually be a lot more dangerous than she had previously thought. Her internal screaming of delight and agony was interrupted by Emeril :

“It’s embarrassing if you just keep staring like that…

\- Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

Selena took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she leaned down to kiss Emeril, letting her hands wander over Emeril’s body as she focused on the moment. As Emeril wrapped her arms around her neck again, Selena explored her sides, her back, gently scratching along Emeril’s spine to draw a pleased sigh out of her girlfriend, before letting her hands rest on Emeril’s hips. As their kiss deepened, Selena started tracing light, random patterns over Emeril’s skin, making her hum in contentment against her lips.

After a few moments of those gentle ministrations, Selena thought it was time to try to go a bit further : slowly, she dragged her hands down from Emeril’s hips to her thighs. Then, with a murmured warning to hang on to her, she bent down to slip her hands to the back of Emeril’s thighs and picked her up. Emeril gasped against her mouth, but instinctively wrapped her legs around Selena’s waist, their kiss never breaking. Serena took that as a good sign and slowly made her way over to the bed. There, she gently, carefully laid her girlfriend down on the mattress, their lips still locked together.

Selena backed away to admire her girlfriend : cheeks flushed, chest heaving with every ragged breath, long hair pooling around her head in a silver halo and eyes overflowing with desire. Selena didn’t need a mirror to know her own eyes were nearly black from want.

“You’re so beautiful.” she whispered.

Emeril smiled at that and grabbed her collar to bring her down for another kiss. She soon pulled back though and looked her girlfriend over before saying :

“It’s a bit unfair that you’re still fully clothed when I’m already down to my underwear.”

Selena hummed, considering taking off her clothes, but then remembered how Emeril seemed to like her uniform. With a smirk, she pressed close to Emeril, covering her girlfriend’s body with her own and sneaked her arms around Emeril’s waist to bring them even closer. Emeril gasped as Selena brought her lips to her neck, gently kissing and sucking at the skin before trailing kisses up to Emeril’s ear to murmur :

“Don’t you like it though ? Having me in that uniform ?”

She didn’t need to see it to know that Emeril’s cheeks were flushing with embarrassment ; her small whimper, the way she gripped the back of Selena’s shirt and how she buried her face in her shoulder were telling enough. Selena brought her lips down to Emeril’s throat while she waited for her answer, then to her collarbone, allowing herself to be a bit rougher there as no one would notice if she left a mark. She was, however, soon interrupted by Emeril’s embarrassed voice.

“It does… feel nice. I’d still like to see you without it, though.”

Selena smiled at that and pulled back to look Emeril in the eye. Her blush had receded and she had an expectant look on her face. An idea popped in Selena’s head and made her smirk.

“Maybe we can compromise then.”

Selena straightened up and sat back on her heels, pulling away from Emeril entirely. Her lover groaned at the sudden lack of contact and tried to chase after her, but Selena put a hand on her shoulder to keep her down on the mattress.

“Don’t worry, love,” Selena smirks, “I’m sure you’ll like it.”

She then started to unbutton her waistcoat, watching as Emeril’s eyes followed her hand movements, entranced. She chuckled as she finished with the last button, then took off the garment, letting it fall to the floor. Her hands moved back up to her sternum, starting to undo her shirt’s buttons, but going much slower this time. She wanted to make the most out of this.

Emeril’s hands balled up in fists against the mattress as more and more of her girlfriend’s skin came into view. Selena could see how she struggled to refrain from sitting up and unbuttoning the shirt herself. It was cute, really. But tonight, _she_ was in charge, and she’d make sure to make the best out of every second.

Finally, she reached the last button before the point where her shirt disappeared under her pants. Selena brought her hands higher up and tugged on the sides of her shirt to open it more, putting more of her skin and taut stomach on display. Emeril’s eyes were wide and her mouth slightly agape as she took in the sight of her almost-half-naked girlfriend. With a smirk, Selena asked, mischievous :

“So ? Do you like the sight ?”

Emeril could only nod, struck speechless, but soon brought her arms up, wordlessly asking for a hug, which Selena was all too happy to give. Pressed together again, they shared a kiss, then another, and another again, hands exploring the other’s body, caressing every inch of exposed skin, nails scratching gently at their most sensible points. Selena left Emeril’s lips to trail kisses down her jawline, the side of her neck, then down to her collarbone, going lower and lower with each brush of her lips. Emeril’s quiet sighs of pleasure encouraged her to continue until she reached her chest, still covered by her bra. Selena paused and looked up at her girlfriend, a silent question in her eyes. After receiving Emeril’s nod of approval, she proceeded to unclasp and take off her bra, revealing her large breasts and adorable, pink nipples. Carefully, Selena brought her hands to the soft mounds, gently caressing and massaging them, while trailing small kisses across Emeril’s chest. She took one of the nipples between her thumb and index finger, gently rolling it around while she captured the other in her mouth, licking and lightly sucking on it. Emeril moaned loudly at that, bringing a hand to the back of Selena’s head to tangle her fingers in her hair and keep her close. A small voice in Selena’s brain whispered that they weren’t alone in the café and the others might hear, but she silenced it by casting a soundproofing spell on the room, isolating it from the rest of the building, then proceeded to go back to pleasuring Emeril.

Her girlfriend was growing restless under her, slightly thrashing around, her hands holding onto the back of Selena’s shirt tightly and her moans growing louder by the minute. Deciding she had played with her enough, Selena continued her travel down Emeril’s body, her hands caressing her lover’s sides while her mouth trailed gentle kisses down her abdomen, stopping at Emeril’s more sensible points to lightly suck on them and leaving some love bites in her wake. Selena soon discovered that Emeril’s navel was _very_ sensible and spent a fair amount of time playing with it, holding Emeril’s hips down to keep her still. As Emeril’s moans started to turn into cries and her hands lightly pushed on Selena’s head to bring her lower, Selena decided it was time to give her what she wanted.

Pulling away, much to Emeril’s dismay, Selena took a hold of her girlfriend’s panties, ready to take them off.

“Can I ?

\- _Please_.”

Smiling at how Emeril’s voice was almost dripping with desire, Selena pulled her last piece of clothing down her legs, then let it fall to the floor as she repositioned herself between Emeril’s thighs. She took a second to admire her girlfriend’s most private parts, then snaked her arms under her legs, bringing her hands up to rest on Emeril’s hips to hold her down. As Emeril’s hands settled on her head, fingers tangling in her hair, Selena brought her lips to the inside of Emeril’s thigh, starting near her knee and trailing kisses and love bites up her skin, closer and closer to Emeril’s centre. When she was almost there, she decided to tease her lover a bit more and turned her head to kiss her other thigh. Emeril’s response was instantaneous : she growled in frustration and gently but firmly tugged at Selena’s hair to bring her back to where Emeril wanted her most. Chuckling under her breath, Selena complied with her lover’s unspoken request and positioned herself properly above her sex, ready to bring Emeril the pleasure she deserved.

Selena brought her mouth closer to her girlfriend’s pussy, noticing it was already soaking wet, and gave it a first, long, slow lick. Emeril’s back arched instantly, a deep moan resonating in the room as her hips bucked up, trying to get more friction. Selena held her down and waited a second for her girlfriend to calm down before giving the wet folds a second lick, then a third, falling into a rhythm. Emeril’s moans soon grew louder, then into cries of pleasure as her hands, still buried in Selena’s hair, kept her lover close. Not that Selena would have backed away : she had dreamed of bringing Emeril such pleasure for a long time now, she was determined to make the best out of it.

Selena soon realised that Emeril wouldn’t take much longer to come after all this build-up. She backed away for a second, making Emeril moan at the loss of contact and buck her hips against her lover. Selena smiled at how cute and eager her girlfriend was.

“Just a second love, I’ll come back to you right away.”

Holding Emeril’s hips down with one hand, Selena brought the other to her mouth to lick her fingers, covering them in saliva, then brought them closer to Emeril’s centre. With a soft warning that she was about to try something, Selena started licking and sucking on Emeril’s clit while slipping a finger inside her at the same time. Emeril cried out in pleasure, her back arching and hips bucking so hard Selena had trouble keeping her still. She soon started going a bit faster, being a bit rougher with her finger and tongue.

“Aaaaah ! Se-Selena… ! This is… good ! So good ! Aaaaaaaah~ !”

Emboldened by her girlfriend’s praise, Selena kept going, adding a second finger to the mix. She could feel Emeril’s walls close up around her ; she was close. Selena upped the pace even more, pumping her fingers in and out fast, sucking on Emeril’s clit and circling the tip with her tongue as she felt her girlfriend reach her climax. A second later, Emeril was screaming her pleasure, fingers freezing in Selena’s hair and back so arched she barely touched the mattress anymore. Selena didn’t stop though : she kept pumping and sucking to keep Emeril’s climax going.

When it finally receded and Emeril’s hips fell back to the mattress, Selena let go of her clit and pulled her fingers out of her pussy before licking them clean. She did the same to Emeril’s drenched folds, drawing a whine out of her still dazed girlfriend, not wanting to let a single drop of the precious liquid go to waste. When she was done, she crawled back up to the head of the bed to lay next to her beloved and snuggle up to her, kissing her cheek, neck and shoulder gently while she waited for Emeril to come back to her senses.

When she did, she turned to face Selena, a bright, contented smile on her lips, and kissed her deeply, all of her happiness and the love she felt for her girlfriend conveyed through this single kiss. Selena smiled and kissed her back just as fervently, letting Emeril taste herself on her tongue.

After a moment that could have lasted an eternity, they pulled away, just enough to look each other in the eye. Emeril’s cheeks were still flushed from their love-making and the following kiss, but she had enough breath to talk.

“That was… amazing. So much more incredible than I could have ever imagined.” She said, eyes shining with love and happiness. “ _Thank you_.

\- Don’t thank me, love.” Selena murmured, almost afraid that talking too loudly would break the magic of the moment. “You deserve every good thing this world has to offer, and I’m so glad I could give you a taste of it. I loved doing this with you. I loved seeing you so happy and knowing I’m the one who made you feel like this. Because I love you.”

Emeril smiled her brightest smile at that, her eyes growing wet with unshed tears. Hugging Selena closer, she whispered, breathless :

“I love you too. I love you _so much_.”

They stayed like this for a while, enjoying each other’s presence and warmth. After a few minutes though, Selena felt her eyelids grow heavy and noticed that Emeril’s breathing had slowed down, almost ready to go to sleep. She flicked her wrist to take off her pants and bring the blankets over them, then settled down, Emeril’s head tucked under her chin, ready to go to sleep… until she felt her girlfriend shift against her. Opening her eyes to look at her love, she found Emeril looking up at her, a questioning look in her eyes.

“What about you ?”

Selena blinked, almost surprised at the question, then smiled softly as she answered :

“I’m happy like this. And I think we both need the sleep now.”

Then she added, teasing :

“But I’d be more than happy to let you repay the favour another time if you want~”

Emeril flushed at that, but smiled gently, happiness visible in her eyes, mixed with a hint of… expectation ? Selena didn’t have time to really think about it as Emeril hugged her close again, head tucked under Selena’s chin and breathing slowing in a matter of seconds. Selena smiled softly and closed her eyes, feeling happy and content in her lover’s embrace.

Where she belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew ! That was long ! It was also my first time writing smut, so don't hesitate to leave a comment to tell me what you thought about it ! Thanks and have a nice day ! =)


End file.
